The research will examine the neural and social elements underlying the influences of hormones on development. Two groups of children prenatally exposed to unusual hormonal environments will be studied: (1) children with congenital adrenal hyperplasia (CAH) and (2) girls with Turner's syndrome. The study will investigate the hypothesis that play preferences reflect sociocultural variables, such as parenting influences, in addition to hormonal influences on the developing brain. CAH, TS, and normal children will be videotaped alone and with both parents while playing with sex-typed and neutral toys. Questionnaires will be used to obtain measures of parenting influences and activity preferences. This study will provide information about how hormonal and social variables directly and indirectly affect children's sex-typed social behavior. The research will also increase our understanding of the behavioral consequences of prenatal exposure to unusual levels of androgen and estrogen.